L'Après Vie
by Vadonne
Summary: Qu'adviendra t'il lorsque le Dieu de la Mort ne pourra plus tuer ?


Auteur : Kazehino  
Genre : Deathfic, yaoi.  
Couples : 3x4 ; 1x2 mais il faut bien chercher…  
Disclamer : Je vous ai déjà dis que je les avais demandés pour Noël, mais ils ne sont toujours pas là…  
Note : Cette histoire m'est venue lors d'un enterrement, va savoir pourquoi ! Il faut donc que je m'en débarrasse car j'y pense tout le temps (à la fic DONC à l'enterrement). Donc vous avez le droit à ma première deathfic et ma première fic yaoi !

**L'après vie**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Duo !!!  
Quatre venait d'entrer en trombe dans la chambre de l'Américain suivit des autres pilotes. L'Arabe avait pratiquement crié les mots qu'il venait de prononcer et sa colère augmenta lorsqu'il vit Duo faire ses valises : il partait.  
- Duo, reprit le pilote 04 plus calmement, pourquoi ne nous en as-tu pas parlé ?  
Le jeune homme natté se figea quelques secondes sans regarder pour autant ses amis. Toujours sans un mot, il continua d'emballer ses vêtements.   
- Pourquoi Maxwell ? demanda soudain Wufei assez durement.  
- Parce que je ne voulais pas vous faire de la peine, murmura Duo sans lever les yeux de sa tache ; ses mouvements devenaient nerveux.  
- Et bien c'est raté ! déclara Quatre encore plus en colère.  
- Désolé mais vous n'êtes pas mes parents ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'interdire de partir ! cria l'Américain furieux.  
- Mais on ne te retient pas.  
Ces mots blessèrent profondément Duo qui releva vivement la tête, Heero était vraiment sans cœur !  
- De ta part ça ne m'étonne pas du tout ! siffla-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce, le sac sur son dos, poussant ses camarades pour qu'ils le laissent passer.  
Quatre prit Trowa par la main et le traîna à la suite de Duo qui était déjà prêt à sortir.  
- Duo ! appela le Français.  
Celui-ci surpris s'arrêta et se retourna. L'Arabe ne lâcha pas son petit ami, Heero et Wufei les avaient suivis mais restaient en retrait.   
- Dis-nous au moins ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda le pilote 01.  
L'Américain n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il s'attendait à cette question, mais de la part de Quatre, pas du Japonais.  
- Je… Je vais rester quelques jours dans la base des Mads avant de repartir sur L2.  
- Le temps qu'Oz soit moins méfiant et que tu puisses repartir sans encombres pour l'espace ? fit Wufei.  
Duo hocha affirmativement la tête et le silence s'installa.  
Au bout d'un moment, une sorte de malaise régnait entre eux et l'Américain décida de le briser. Il demanda à Heero s'il ne voulait pas faire une photo d'eux cinq pour se souvenir du bon vieux temps. Le Japonais approuva l'idée "du baka natté" comme il l'appelait et partit chercher son appareil numérique.  
Duo se précipita alors dans le salon et commença à pousser les meubles pour faire de la place de manière à ce qu'ils puissent tous se mettre les uns à côté des autres.  
Quatre empêcha Trowa et Wufei de le rejoindre, il leur glissa quelques mots à l'oreille, les jeunes gens firent un signe de la tête à l'Arabe et entrèrent dans le salon à leur tour. Quatre quant à lui attendit Heero pour lui dire la même chose qu'aux deux autres.  
Le Japonais posa l'appareil sur un meuble assez haut et le régla, la minuterie en route, avant de se placer à côté de ses camarades.  
La photo prise, Heero emporta l'appareil dans sa chambre pour développer la photo sur son portable.  
Quand il la vit apparaître sur son écran, il l'imprima aussitôt sans prendre le temps de la regardée. Il cliqua ensuite sur la croix pour fermer la fenêtre et le message de sauvegarde apparut. Il allait la supprimer, ce n'était qu'une photo après tout ! Mais il remarqua le visage de Duo juste à côté de sa sourie et l'observa attentivement.  
L'Américain souriait, pas d'un sourire moqueur, ni celui de Shinigami : un sourire sincère. Il ne faisait d'oreille de lapin à personne comme à son habitude : Duo était naturel, sur cette photo, il ne portait pas de masque.  
Heero cliqua sur "save".  
Quatre essayait de faire dire à l'Américain les raisons de son départ soudain quand le Japonais redescendit, la photo dans une enveloppe à la main.  
A sa vue, tout le monde se figea et se tut. Ils savaient que ce qu'amenait Heero était la seule chose qui empêchait encore le pilote du Deathscythe à ne pas franchir le seuil de la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir.  
Heero hésita à lui donner, il ne voulait plus… il ne voulait pas ! Il n'a jamais voulu que son ami s'en aille !  
Duo prit l'enveloppe des mains de son camarade et la rangea dans son sac.  
- Tu ne la regardes pas ? demanda Wufei surpris de son attitude.  
- Non ! J'ai les vrais devant moi ! J'ai pas besoin d'une image pour…  
Sa voix s'étrangla, des sanglots lui montèrent à la gorge.  
- … pour savoir… que… que vous allez tous me manquer…  
Le Chinois ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse qui le toucha profondément. Et malgré le fait qu'il voulait faire croire qu'il est sans cœur et qu'il ne s'attache à personne, il laissa une larme perler le long de sa joue.  
- A nous aussi tu va nous manquer…  
Quatre pleurait franchement et s'était réfugié dans les bras de Trowa. Celui-ci regardait Duo et ses yeux d'émeraudes semblaient lui dire que ça ne sera plus pareil sans lui.  
Quant à Heero… Heero…  
Il était reparti dans sa chambre presque en courant. Mais pourquoi ?  
Pour ne pas montrer que le Soldat parfait savait pleurer comme un être humain normal ?  
Ou pour dissimuler le fait qu'il ne supporterait pas l'absence de son camarade ?  
Qu'il tient trop à lui pour le voir s'en aller ?  
Qu'il est trop lâche pour lui avoué ses sentiments ?  
Duo… franchit la porte, monta dans le taxi qui démarra et qui disparut au loin.  
Parti…  
Duo est parti…

Une semaine plus tard.

- Nous aimerions que vous veniez à la base dans les plus brefs délais. Mes collègues et moi-même avons quelque chose d'important à vous montrer.  
- Mission acceptée, fit Heero avant que la communication avec les Mads ne se coupe.  
- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec Duo ?  
- Je ne sais pas Quatre mais… allons-y et vite.  
- Vous voilà enfin ! déclara S avec un peu d'impatience dans la voix.  
- Gomen, des embouteillages… lança le Japonais un peu sur les nerfs.  
- Qui a-t-il de si important que sa ne puisse pas attendre ? demanda Wufei. Avec les temps qui cours, se retrouver tous aux même endroits n'est pas très indiquer…  
Les G-boys étaient maintenant dans une salle audiovisuelle où les Mads les attendaient. Ce fut G qui reprit la parole.  
- Hé bien… Nous avons réfléchit pendant un bon moment et… enfin… Nous nous demandions si…  
- Si quoi ! l'interrompit Quatre voyant que le scientifique ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour leur dire.  
O mit une cassette dans le magnétoscope.  
- Sur ça, fit celui-ci.  
- J'en peux plus ! Je craque ! Ca suffit ! Je ne veux plus piloter un Gundam de toute ma vie !!!!  
C'était Duo qui était représenté sur l'écran, sans doute sa dernière confrontation avec les scientifiques.  
Machinalement, les pilotes s'assirent et écoutèrent très attentivement la suite de la bande vidéo.  
- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda H.  
- Parce que… parce que… Je peux plus voilà tout !!  
- Très bien mais encore… insista G.  
Duo se figea un moment et baissa la tête, comme un gamin prit en faute. Il savait que cette fois-ci il ne pourrait pas contourner la vérité.  
- Je… je… J'arrive plus à tuer.  
- Duo… ricana J, tuer c'est facile ! Il suffit souvent d'appuyer sur un bouton et…  
- NON !!! le coupa-t-il. Je ne peux PLUS tuer de gens !!! A chaque fois que je pense à tous ces morts, à toutes les personnes que j'ai tué, j'ai envi de vomir !! Je ne peux plus regarder Deathscythe sans que mon esprit me montre des cadavres calcinés, déchiquetés, … Je dors même plus ! J'arrive pas à fermer l'œil !! Quand je suis en mission, je ne peux même plus tenir d'armes du tout !!!  
Duo marqua une pose pour reprendre son souffle.  
- Je suis la Mort MERDE !!!!! Je suis Shinigami !!!! Mais à quoi je sers hein ?!? A quoi je sers moi si le Dieu de la Mort en personne ne peut même plus prendre les âmes de ses victimes…  
- Duo, tenta S.  
- Je partirai, avec ou sans votre accord !  
La vidéo s'arrêta là.  
Mais Heero remarqua que le pilote avait donné une drôle d'intonation à "partirai".  
- Alors c'est pour ça, murmura quatre. C'est pour ça qu'il est parti… Parce qu'il n'arrive plus à tuer ?  
- Pas seulement, lui répondit G. Il n'arrive plus rien à faire : infiltrer une base sans se faire prendre ; piloter un Gundam sans commettre une erreur de pilotage ; l'autre jour quand il réparait le Deathscythe, le panneau de contrôle lui a explosé à la figure parce qu'il a fait une fausse manœuvre… Et la liste est encore longue, tout ce qu'il a appris dans la rue et avec moi, sa vie… … n'a plus de sens sans tout ça…  
Le Japonais comprit alors l'intonation de Duo. Ce n'était pas partir dans le sens de changer de lieu, de déménager, de changer de cadre de vie…  
C'était de s'en aller et de ne plus jamais pouvoir revenir…   
Heero se leva brusquement à la surprise générale, agrippa J par le col de sa blouse et le souleva du sol.  
Le pilote 01 en avait assez de rester là à ne rien faire alors que SON Duo allait commettre une énorme bêtise.  
- Heero qu'est-ce qui te prend ? intervient Trowa.  
- Heero ! Lâche-le ! ordonna Wufei.  
- Où est-il ? demanda le Japonais détachant syllabes par syllabes.  
- Je ne sais pas !  
- Heero, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, supplia Quatre.  
- PAS UNE BONNE IDEE !!!! Mais bordel !! Duo est suer le point de se suicider et tu trouves que j'y vais un peu fort !!! Alors maintenant vieux croûton tu va me dire où il est !!! hurla-t-il.  
- A Notre Dames…  
Heero n'attendit pas plu, J vola à travers la salle et l'Asiatique partit en courant laissant ses camarades analyser les révélations qu'il venait de faire. Le pilote du Wing prit le premier véhicule à sa portée et fonça vers Paris, les autres pilotes loin derrière qui tentaient de le suivre.

Duo était debout devant l'autel de la cathédrale de Paris, un revolver à la main, une enveloppe dans l'autre.  
Son visage était fatigué mais un sourire montrait qu'il était détendu.  
Il s'agenouilla, posa l'arme sur les marches et sortit une photos de l'enveloppe.  
Une larme coula le long de sa joue.  
- C'est marrant ! C'est le jour de mon départ que vous vous montrer tel quel. C'est le jour où je vous quitte que j'apprend que vous savez tous sourire ! La vie est ironique n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en levant la tête et en s'adressant à la statue qui était face à lui. Des glaçons qui sourient et la mort qui aime la vie !  
- Ce n'est pas tellement ironique !  
L'Américain se retourna vivent en essuyant ses larmes, Heero se tenait à quelques pas de lui.  
- Ne m'en dissuade pas ! Je ne sers plus à rien dans ce monde ! Ou alors donne-moi une bonne raison ! fit-il en se relevant totalement et en pointant le pistolet sur sa tempe.  
- Ce qui est ironique dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il a fallu que qu'on me dise que tu voulais mourir pour que je me rende compte que… je… Je t'aime…  
Les autres pilotes entrèrent en trombe dans l'immense édifice à ce moment là et stoppèrent net.  
- Duo ! lança Quatre. Duo ne fais pas ça !  
Le pilote 02 baissa son arme.  
- Moi aussi Heero je ressens la même chose…  
Les pilotes se détendirent alors pensant l'alerte passé et que tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre.  
- … mais tu vois… La mort… est le commencement de la vie.  
- DUO NON !!!! cria l'Asiatique.  
Mais Duo tira…

**FIN**


End file.
